Omni Directional Float Switches manufactured to-date incorporate mercury as the current carrying element. The on-off differential is accomplished by running the mercury through an hour glass enclosure or capsule. The capsule environment must consist of inert gases for consistant reliable cycling, especially when used in applications requiring greater current draw. Because of the uncertainty of this environment and the cost invloved to produce, another method was sought. Mechanical float assemblies being produced have very complex switching arrangements and are normally not omni-directional. A crack or cut in the outer jacket of the cord allows water to wick into the assembly causing premature failures.